Cold so mine
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] La Guilde des Mercenaires est à leurs trousses. Hors de question pour Théo que Bob reste planqué dans une écurie à attendre de se faire capturer… Le paladin va aller le récupérer. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences… (OS / Théalthazar)


_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Je publie un peu moins en ce moment (rentrée scolaire oblige), mais me revoici tout de même avec un… Théalthazar ! Comment ça, vous aviez deviné ? XD_

 _Bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

/ ! \ SPOIL : ÉPISODES D'INTER-SAISON 2 ET 3 / ! \

(bien que j'en ai un peu modifié le scénario)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._ _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Cold so mine**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Des semaines que Théo errait à travers le Cratère, se défaisant sans peine mais avec un agacement croissant des membres de la Guilde des Mercenaires qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Lui comme les autres Aventuriers étaient devenus des parias aux yeux du monde entier. Malgré son amertume d'inquisiteur, il ne parvenait pas à rejeter la faute sur le seul dos de Bob. Certes, l'autre hérésie de demi-démon avait nucléarisé une région entière en y déchaînant l'Enfer sur Terre. Mais après tout ils avaient chacun eu leur part de responsabilité dans ce qu'il s'était produit… lui aussi, même si ça le faisait grincer des dents de l'admettre. Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées autrement s'il n'avait pas succombé à cette haine viscérale envers la prêtresse de l'Église des Murmures… Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière, maintenant. Leur seul objectif devait être de remettre la main sur le Codex, pour l'arracher aux Intendants et mettre un terme à toute cette folie. Mais pour cela, encore devaient-ils se retrouver…

Sur ce point, l'envoyé de la Lumière se sentait confiant. Le message de Shin, quoique codé, lui était apparu limpide dès sa première lecture. Théo n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de reconnaître le secteur du Cratère où le demi-élémentaire lui donnait rendez-vous. Aussitôt, il s'était mis en route, juché sur Lumière et accompagné de Bradok. Il avait sauvé la vie de l'homme quelques temps plus tôt, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et depuis ce dernier le suivait comme son ombre et le servait de son mieux, considérant qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Son côté paysan avait le don d'irriter Théo, mais au moins ça lui faisait un peu de compagnie. Il devait avouer que ses compagnons lui manquaient.

L'hiver était là. Depuis le début de leur périple, Lumière progressait dans une neige poudreuse et scintillante. Une nouvelle couche, fine et volatile, s'y ajoutait silencieusement chaque nuit. Les paysages immaculés semblaient infinis, la blancheur éclatante de la neige était étourdissante. L'air ambiant était glacial, d'un froid vif et mordant qui brûlait Théo lorsqu'il inspirait trop profondément. Malgré tout, cette fraîcheur avait quelque chose d'apaisant… de pur. L'inquisiteur se sentait soulagé en promenant son regard sur les congères, en écoutant le crissement sourd de la neige qui se tassait sous les larges sabots de Lumière et en sentant le picotement gelé des minuscules flocons qui s'accrochaient à sa barbe et dans ses cheveux. Comme si la banalité de ce décor hivernal lui prouvait que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était produit et ce qu'il se produirait encore, le monde recèlerait toujours un peu de beauté, quelque part en lui.

 **« Messire Théo ? Vous semblez pensif. »** nota à mi-voix Bradok en claquant des dents.

S'il souffrait du froid, le paysan ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il était si reconnaissant au paladin de l'avoir sauvé qu'il l'aurait suivi n'importe où. Au bout du monde, dans un désert de glace, ou jusqu'en Enfer s'il l'avait fallu. Même si, concernant ce dernier cas, il était absolument hors de question que Théo y mette un jour ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

 **« J'ai hâte de les retrouver. »** se contenta-t-il de lâcher sans s'étendre davantage.

Bradok hocha la tête, resserra autour de lui les pans de sa vieille cape de voyage trouée et continua d'avancer dans la neige sans rien ajouter. Théo ne le relança pas davantage. Échanger quelques mots avec lui de temps à autres lui permettait de conserver le sens de la parole, mais les discussions avec Bradok devenaient rapidement stériles et tournaient en rond. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un paysan illettré et ignorant. Il y avait bien trop de sujets qu'il ne connaissait pas, et sur lesquels le paladin n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de l'éclairer. Le côté érudit de Bob finissait généralement par le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais pour une fois, il lui manquait. À présent qu'il se retrouvait contraint de voyager seul, enfin presque, Théo n'avait jamais si bien réalisé à quel point la présence des autres à ses côtés lui était devenue naturelle. Sans eux, il se sentait différent. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Imitant son compagnon de voyage sans s'en rendre compte, le guerrier tint les rênes de Lumière d'une seule main, réajustant de l'autre sa cape claire autour de ses épaules. Il glissa un instant ses doigts sur la broche frappée du sceau de son église qui retenait le tissu, secoua la tête pour chasser les résidus de neige accrochés dans ses cheveux et soupira en pressant les flancs de sa monture entre ses jambes. Son impatience grandissait au fur et à mesure des journées écoulées, mais il savait que ce trajet éprouvant mettait à mal la résistance de l'animal. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir tenu le coup jusque-là. Il caressa son encolure avant de reprendre les rênes.

 **« Allez ma belle, ça va… »**

Théo parlait plus souvent à sa jument qu'à Bradok, mais l'homme n'en avait que faire. Il s'était rapidement adapté au caractère taciturne et parfois aussi froid que l'air ambiant de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Lui-même ne comprenait pas forcément quel élan de bonté l'avait poussé, ce jour-là.

Alors qu'ils progressaient depuis plusieurs heures sans avoir échangé plus d'une dizaine de mots, le paladin fit soudainement s'arrêter sa monture et plissa les yeux. Bradok lui adressa un regard inquiet qu'il ignora. Passant outre les quelques arbres aux branches encombrées de blanc et les rochers à moitiés enfouis sous la neige, Théo se dressa sur sa selle afin d'observer, un peu plus loin, la poudreuse sale qui formait une gadoue grisâtre dans laquelle il distinguait vaguement des traces de pas. Des gens étaient passés par là, et pas longtemps avant eux, apparemment. Du menton, il indiqua l'endroit à Bradok. Il remit Lumière au pas et ils s'approchèrent prudemment.

Arrivés à proximité, Théo descendit de sa jument et confia celle-ci au paysan. Il s'accroupit afin d'examiner lui-même les empreintes. Il y en avait de deux sortes, et un faible sourire vint éclairer le visage fatigué de l'inquisiteur, le premier depuis de trop longues semaines. Des traces de pas, petites, profondes et un peu plus larges que la moyenne, accompagnées d'empreintes de pattes de canidé, elles aussi plus grandes que celles de loups normaux. Théo tendit un bras, et du bout du doigt, suivit les bosses et les creux que les coussinets d'Eden avaient formé dans la neige tendre et malléable.

 **« Grunlek… »** murmura-t-il.

Il releva la tête dans la direction vers laquelle partaient les traces de pas et resta un instant immobile, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Un vent froid faisait claquer les pans de sa cape contre le sol et battre des mèches de cheveux sombres sur son front bandé. Finalement, il se releva et revint vers Bradok et Lumière.

 **« On les suit. »** déclara-t-il en se remettant en selle.

 **« Messire Théo, vous êtes certain que… »** commença le paysan.

Mais le paladin coupa aussitôt court à son angoisse en levant une main, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'il était inutile de discuter sa décision. Bradok abdiqua d'un hochement de tête et les deux hommes se remirent en route. Théo s'adressait à Lumière à voix basse, alternant encouragements et paroles affectueuses. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de ses mots ou bien simplement si son esprit lui jouait des tours, mais il lui sembla que sa jument progressait d'un pas plus vif. Sa crinière claire ondulait au rythme de sa marche et ses oreilles s'agitaient doucement, comme si elle percevait des sons qu'elle reconnaissait. En tout cas, c'était ce que Théo avait envie de croire. Un espoir sans précédent avait envahi son cœur, à tel point qu'il avait le sentiment d'étouffer. Il était sûr de lui. Ces empreintes appartenaient à Grunlek et à Eden. La louve druidique et son ami nain étaient là, dans les parages, tout proches, il le sentait.

Bientôt, il se mit à tressauter sur sa selle : Lumière trottinait, et Bradok peinait à les suivre, courant derrière eux en glissant dans la neige sale. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que le paysan commençait à s'essouffler sérieusement et que Théo pestait intérieurement, persuadé que par sa faute il lui faudrait ralentir le rythme de leur progression, deux silhouettes se détachèrent sur la ligne d'horizon, au bout du chemin d'empreintes. Celle, forte et trapue, d'un nain des montagnes de l'est, et l'autre, puissante et haute sur pattes, d'une louve druidique ramassée en forêt un long moment plus tôt. Le paladin fit claquer ses rênes et s'élança au galop.

 **« Grunlek ! »** l'appela-t-il lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

Son cri déchira le silence cotonneux de l'hiver et fit se retourner vivement son ami, qui écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Lumière effectua encore quelques amples foulées avant de freiner des quatre fers devant le nain et la louve. Théo sauta aussitôt à terre et empoigna Grunlek dans une accolade soulagée.

 **« Bordel, ce que ça fait du bien de te revoir, Grun. »**

 **« Ça faisait longtemps, Théo. »** sourit son ami en tapotant le bas du dos de son armure.

Le paladin baissa les yeux et glissa brièvement une main dans les poils chauds d'Eden, content de la retrouver malgré les premiers différends qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre eux autrefois.

 **« Toujours fidèle au poste, toi. »**

La louve gronda et s'ébroua, mettant un terme à sa caresse. Malgré tout, ses yeux brillants semblaient indiquer qu'elle prenait sa remarque comme un compliment et était également heureuse de le revoir. Elle leur tourna le dos et trottina jusqu'à Lumière, qui inclina le cou vers elle sans la moindre crainte. Il y avait déjà bien longtemps que les deux animaux s'étaient apprivoisés l'un l'autre. Théo et Grunlek assistèrent à leurs retrouvailles sans un mot, pareillement émus bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avouât ouvertement. Bradok les rejoignit enfin, se présenta au nain, puis les deux amis échangèrent un même regard.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »** s'interrogèrent-ils dans un unisson parfait.

Chacun leur tour, ils se racontèrent leur parcours, plus ou moins chaotique. Grunlek savait qu'ils étaient recherchés par la Guilde des Mercenaires mais n'avait encore eu affaire à aucun de ses membres, contrairement à Théo qui n'avait eu de cesse d'être harcelé au cours de son trajet. Cette information inquiéta le nain, qui fronça ses épais sourcils et marmonna dans sa barbe :

 **« Nous devrions nous dépêcher de nous remettre en route, s'ils te suivent. »**

 **« Et l'autre abruti de demi-démon, t'en as fait quoi ? »** demanda l'inquisiteur.

 **« Il est à l'abri, hébergé dans un village à quelques heures d'ici. »** lui apprit Grunlek. **« Il est en sécurité, les personnes chez qui il est sont dignes de confiance, crois-moi. Ils le cacheront s'il y a le moindre prob… »**

 **« Une hérésie comme lui chez des paysans ? Attends, Grunlek, attends. »** grogna Théo en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. **« Tu sais qui sont les mecs, en face ? Des mercenaires ! Des putains de mercenaires, quoi ! Et tu crois vraiment que tes bouseux leur résisteront s'il leur prend l'envie de leur faire cracher le morceau sur la planque de Bob ? T'as pas réfléchi ou quoi ?! »**

Grunlek prit mal son accusation.

 **« J'ai fait comme je l'ai pu dans l'urgence de la situation, Théo. »**

 **« Ouais, bah t'aurais au moins pu… »**

 **« Théo. »**

Le nain avait croisé les bras et sa voix était devenue sèche. Le paladin comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et se rétracta dans un marmonnement, levant les mains en signe d'excuse.

 **« Bon, bon, ça va, j'ai rien dit. Je suis un peu à cran avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, désolé. »**

 **« C'est le cas de chacun d'entre nous. »** reconnut Grunlek d'une voix radoucie, avant de pointer le doigt dans une direction : **« Le village est par là. Je peux partir devant avec Eden pour rejoindre Shin. On se retrouvera là-bas. »**

Théo hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Son ami le connaissait bien. Il avait deviné ses intentions.

 **« Parfait. Sois prudent, Grun. »**

 **« Ça ira. »** sourit le nain en ouvrant et refermant son poing mécanique. **« Qu'ils viennent, tes mercenaires. Je les attends. »**

Eden approuva d'un jappement menaçant, donnant une fois de plus la troublante impression qu'elle saisissait parfaitement de quoi il était question. Théo et Grunlek échangèrent encore quelques phrases, puis le nain et sa louve se remirent en route vers le secteur de rendez-vous indiqué par Shin dans son message. Quant à Théo, il se remit en selle et se dirigea vers le village. Le paysan le suivit, se plaçant dans les traces de sa jument pour ne pas avoir à extraire difficilement ses pieds de l'épaisse couche de neige. Il n'émettait jamais aucune protestation et ne contestait pas les décisions de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière. Il s'était juré de ne plus le quitter jusqu'à ce que sa dette lui soit remboursée. Ce dernier jeta un bref regard dans son dos et leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que Bradok l'accompagnait, encore et toujours, comme un toutou sagement dressé. À cette pensée, il fut secoué d'un petit rire sarcastique en songeant qu'heureusement que Bradok n'était pas réellement un chien, sans quoi Bob aurait très certainement piqué une crise. Le pyromancien détestait les chiens.

Comme l'avait annoncé Grunlek, il leur fallut quelques heures pour atteindre le village. Théo plaça sa monture sur le bord de la route enneigée et s'arrêta un instant pour balayer du regard les quelques maisons aux toits blancs et aux fenêtres scintillantes de givre. Le bourg n'était pas bien grand. Du coin de l'œil, le guerrier repéra une ferme un peu isolée du reste des bâtiments, vers l'ouest. Il s'y dirigea, Lumière cheminant d'un pas tranquille, Bradok le suivant en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux. Théo avait l'impression de traverser une ville fantôme. Parfois, des visages blafards apparaissaient derrière les carreaux gelés, pour s'effacer quelques secondes plus tard. L'hiver, les gens se terraient chez eux. Il arrivait parfois que les enfants mettent le nez dehors pour aller s'amuser, mais les nuages sombres qui obscurcissaient le ciel à vue d'œil les dissuadaient de tenter toute sortie.

Parvenus à destination, Théo mit pied à terre et confia une nouvelle fois Lumière à Bradok. Au moins, il servait à quelque chose, de temps en temps. Du menton, il lui désigna une étendue enneigée un peu plus loin, qui à vue de nez ne ressemblait pas à un champ quelconque. Enfin, pour ce qu'il s'y connaissait…

 **« Attendez-moi là-bas. »**

 **« À vos ordres, messire Théo. »**

Ce fut seul que le paladin de la Lumière monta la pente douce menant jusqu'à la maison isolée. Il leva le poing, frappa trois fois à la lourde porte de bois. Il y eut quelques voix à l'intérieur, puis un bruit de pas précipités. Quand on lui ouvrit, Théo resta surpris l'espace d'un instant en constatant que personne ne lui faisait face, puis baissa la tête… et étouffa un profond soupir. Une petite fille, à peine âgée d'une dizaine d'années, au teint rose et aux joues chauffées par le feu de cheminée, se tenait devant lui, accrochée à la porte, et le fixait de ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Par la Lumière, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette histoire lui retombe dessus… ?

 **« Euh… Oui monsieur ? »** demanda la fillette d'une petite voix, impressionnée.

 **« Je cherche un de mes amis, Grunlek m'a dit qu'il était ici. »** lâcha Théo de but en blanc.

 **« Oh ! »** s'exclama la petite, comprenant visiblement de qui il parlait. **« Vous venez voir monsieur le monstre ? »**

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, frappé à la fois par la manière dont la gamine parlait de Bob mais aussi par l'innocence avec laquelle elle l'avait appelé ainsi, sans peur ni dégoût. Comme si, pour elle, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un surnom amusant. Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demanda ce que Bob en penserait. Avant qu'il ne puisse confirmer, une voix de femme, plus forte et plus âgée, se fit entendre dans la maison :

 **« Enfin, Aziliz, ne laisse pas notre visiteur dans le froid ! »**

 **« Oh, euh, pardon. »** s'excusa la fillette en baissant les yeux.

Elle se décala sur le côté et ouvrit la porte en grand afin de faire entrer Théo. L'inquisiteur fit quelques pas et étudia l'intérieur de la chaumière tandis que la petite fille refermait la porte derrière lui d'un coup d'épaule. Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle et la mère de l'enfant arriva d'une pièce adjacente, un tablier sale autour des reins et les manches remontées jusqu'à ses coudes. En réalisant qui était son visiteur, elle parut confuse de se présenter ainsi face à lui.

 **« Messire ? Que nous vaut… l'honneur de votre présence ? »**

La femme avait très nettement marqué une hésitation, et il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour percevoir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Ces constatations confortèrent Théo dans l'idée que malgré toute la bonne volonté des membres de cette famille, Bob n'était pas en sécurité avec eux. Il se présenta, confirma qu'il connaissait Grunlek et annonça qu'il venait récupérer son ami. La mère de la petite doutait que Bob soit en état de reprendre la route, mais comme avec Bradok, Théo balaya ses remarques d'un geste de la main indifférent.

 **« Vous en faites pas, je m'occuperai de lui. »**

Pas entièrement convaincue, la femme devina cependant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Laissant sa fille au chaud dans la maison, elle consentit à guider le paladin jusque dans l'étable où Grunlek et elle avaient installé Bob quelques temps plus tôt. Par-dessus la porte entrouverte d'un boxe vide, Théo aperçut le dos de son compagnon étendu dans la paille. Il haussa un sourcil, puis se retourna vers la femme.

 **« Vous auriez des fringues, des draps, des rideaux, quelque chose ? »**

 **« Je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver. »** acquiesça-t-elle.

 **« Posez ça là en revenant. »** fit-il en lui indiquant du menton une table à tréteaux poussiéreuse. **« Ah, et… Si vous avez en rouge. »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à ajouter cette dernière précision. Du moment que Bob avait quelque chose sur le dos, c'était l'essentiel, non ? La femme hocha la tête encore une fois et s'en retourna chez elle pour chercher de quoi vêtir le pyromage quasiment nu. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la grange. Un sentiment de familiarité envahit l'inquisiteur quand il entendit son ami ronfler. Il se décida à pousser la porte et à pénétrer dans le box. Le bruit métallique de ses pas s'effaça sous la paille. Il s'accroupit auprès du pyromage, l'agrippa par l'épaule et le secoua sans ménagement.

 **« Eh, l'hérésie. Debout. »**

Ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Pas plus envers Bob qu'un autre… _Surtout_ pas plus envers Bob. Il était le fils du Diable, Théo ne devait jamais l'oublier.

Pourtant, l'envoyé de la Lumière sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer peu à peu alors qu'il réalisait que Bob ne se réveillait pas. Il le malmena un peu plus vigoureusement. Rien à faire, le demi-diable semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond dont il était impossible de le tirer. Théo se figea. Des souvenirs fugaces lui revinrent en mémoire. Autour de l'épaule nue du mage, ses doigts se crispèrent lentement. Quand il avait repris connaissance sur le dos de Lumière et regardé derrière lui, plusieurs semaines auparavant… Tout n'était que chaos, cendres et destruction. La mort s'était répandue, tombant du ciel, frappant sans distinction de races ou d'Églises. Et Bob… Bob était à l'origine de ce carnage. Bob était un diable, lui aussi. Le sang noir des Enfers coulait dans ses veines.

Théo secoua la tête et tira sur l'épaule de son ami, le retournant sur le dos. Toutes les émotions défilèrent dans son regard. La surprise, la méfiance, un bref éclat de haine, rapidement supplanté par une résignation contrariée. Pour qui savait bien y regarder, il y avait également, caché tout au fond de ses yeux d'azur, une frêle étincelle de tristesse et de compassion. Il jeta un coup d'œil sans sourciller au torse du pyromancien, pâle et finement sculpté, qui portait encore les marques de quelques blessures légères. Pas de quoi l'inquiéter, un coup de magie et il n'y paraîtrait plus. En revanche, son visage avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Ses traits étaient détendus et apaisés. Suite au temps passé, la barbe qui recouvrait sa mâchoire était un peu plus fournie qu'à l'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas cela non plus qui gênait Théo. Et il se fichait bien du fait que son ami était quasiment nu face à lui.

Lentement, le paladin tendit un bras et posa le bout de ses doigts sur les écailles dures qui saillaient à présent au niveau de ses pommettes. La peau tendre de Bob s'était déchirée sans peine pour laisser cette part de son côté démoniaque s'inscrire en lui, s'afficher ostensiblement dans sa chair. Autrefois, le pyromancien parvenait encore à le dissimuler. Mais désormais, cela lui serait impossible, à moins qu'il ne se cache comme Shin. Bob n'était pas humain. Comme l'archer, il était lui aussi un « demi-quelque-chose », un mélange entre deux races, un bâtard à l'avenir incertain qui jamais ne serait accepté par les hommes du Cratère. Le cœur de Théo se serra.

Ses doigts suivirent le tracé des écailles rougeâtres, les contournant une par une, frôlant la peau du mage. Égoïstement, il espérait que ce serait là la seule modification que sa transformation totale en démon lui ait apportée. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en supporter davantage. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua les tressaillements de son ami et le rythme irrégulier qu'avait pris sa respiration. Bob commençait enfin à s'éveiller. Théo réalisa qu'il était toujours en train de caresser son visage et voulut se rétracter, mais trop tard : Bob avait déjà ouvert les paupières. Et posé sur lui deux yeux perdus. Aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat et aux iris d'un jaune étincelant baignant dans un océan de noir. Le paladin ne put réprimander un sursaut, plus de surprise que de dégoût. Le demi-diable le sentit et comprit. Il détourna le regard, pivotant sa tête en même temps. Les doigts de Théo, immobiles, glissèrent de la joue à la tempe de son ami, commençant malgré eux à fourrager dans ses cheveux longs.

 **« Je… »** coassa Balthazar, ayant du mal à parler après des journées entières d'inconscience.

 **« Ta gueule. »**

D'une main autoritaire, Théo saisit le menton du mage entre ses doigts et le força à le dévisager de nouveau. Incapable de soutenir son regard qu'il devinait accusateur et empli d'aversion, Bob ferma douloureusement les yeux. De tous ses compagnons, c'était bien la réaction de l'inquisiteur qu'il redoutait le plus. Mais malgré tout ce que Théo pourrait penser de lui désormais… il lui avait sauvé la vie en agissant ainsi. Il n'avait toujours voulu que faire le bien… Il ne regrettait rien.

 **« S'il te plaît… »** souffla-t-il faiblement. **« Ne… »**

 **« Mais ferme-la et regarde-moi, Bob ! »** s'emporta le paladin.

Il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur la mâchoire de son ami. Tremblant de fatigue et d'anxiété, celui-ci ne fit que se crisper, fermant les paupières de toutes ses forces, les dents serrées. Il savait que Théo savait. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Toute cette horreur, ce chaos, cette destruction. Une région entière… Il n'était qu'un diable. Un monstre. Ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais. L'inquisiteur de la Lumière encore moins que les autres. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu relier à Théo. Mais le paladin n'y était pour rien. C'était lui, lui, encore et toujours lui… L'hérésie, le monstre, l'erreur de la nature… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Comment avait-il pu une seule seconde avoir la prétention de croire que l'intervention de son démon… _arrangerait_ quoi que ce soit ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Bob s'était mis à sangloter silencieusement. Des larmes tièdes et amères coulaient le long de ses joues, de ses écailles nouvellement apparues, pour aller se perdre dans sa barbe et humidifier les doigts du paladin qui le maintenait toujours.

 **« Je… Je suis désolé… »** hoqueta-t-il. **« Je suis… Je suis désolé… »**

 **« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. »** gronda Théo d'un ton menaçant. **« Ferme ta putain de gueule et écoute-moi, merde. »**

Bob déglutit avec difficulté, ravalant le flot d'excuses inutiles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. La voix autoritaire de Théo n'avait habituellement aucune emprise sur lui. Elle l'amusait. Mais aujourd'hui, il se savait fautif, responsable de tout, et il avait soudainement l'impression d'être aussi faible et impuissant qu'un enfant innocent accusé à tort. Il ne rouvrit pas ses yeux de démon, mais se tut avec un soupir désolé.

 **« Tu as pulvérisé une région entière. »** l'accusa Théo. **« Tu as mis des centaines de kilomètres carrés à feu et à sang et tué des dizaines d'innocents, toutes Églises confondues. On est devenus des parias et la moitié du Cratère essaye de nous buter, maintenant. »**

Cette fois, les excuses allaient fuser. Mais le paladin de la Lumière avait prévu le coup et posa un doigt sur les lèvres fines du pyromancien avant même qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent. Surpris par son geste et la douceur de son toucher, Bob ouvrit des yeux écarquillés qui se plongèrent immédiatement dans les iris bleutés de Théo, penché au-dessus de lui.

Aucune haine.

Juste une tendresse sincère qui le toucha profondément.

 **« Merci, Bob. »**

 **« Mais je… J'ai… »** bredouilla le mage contre l'index de l'inquisiteur.

 **« C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie cette fois. Compte sur moi pour ne pas l'oublier de sitôt… l'hérésie. »** lâcha Théo avec un sourire en coin.

Finalement résigné, Bob poussa un profond soupir et renversa sa tête en arrière. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'emmêlèrent aux brins de paille de l'épais tas doré dans lequel il était couché.

 **« Pas de quoi, inquisiteur. »**

Théo recula sa main, serrant le poing lorsque son regard dériva lentement le long de la gorge tendue du demi-diable. Il avisa sans la moindre gêne ses pectoraux légèrement dessinés, son torse pâle aux muscles fins, son bas-ventre qui disparaissait sous les restes déchirés d'un caleçon… Plus ses yeux descendaient le long du corps appréciable de l'homme étendu devant lui, plus les pensées de Théo devenaient déplacées. Il sentait peu à peu un désir monter en lui et enfler dans sa poitrine. Ce même désir dont il avait découvert l'existence des mois plus tôt, par pur hasard, lorsqu'une nuit il s'était retourné sur sa couche et s'était retrouvé sans le vouloir collé au corps chaud du pyromage… ce qui avait rapidement éveillé l'ensemble de ses sens, même les plus intimes. Les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé être attiré par les hommes pour autant. Depuis cette nuit-là, dès lors qu'il fixait Bob trop longtemps, des envies confuses naissaient immanquablement au fond de son esprit troublé.

Jamais il n'avait fait le moindre geste pour encourager ces pulsions et leur donner l'espoir de se concrétiser. Bob était le fils du Diable, Bob était une hérésie…

Bob était son ami.

S'arrachant difficilement à cette vision plus que tentatrice et provocante du demi-diable au corps cambré, Théo se releva et partit jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur du box. Il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit. En effet, la femme était repassée et avait déposé à leur intention un pantalon sombre et une grossière chemise de toile. Le paladin sourit en cachette à la vision du manteau écarlate soigneusement plié sous les deux autres vêtements. C'était loin de ressembler à sa robe de mage, mais il était certain que Bob serait touché du détail. Théo attrapa la pile d'habits, rentra de nouveau dans le box et jeta le tout au pyromancien. Celui-ci reçut les vêtements en pleine figure et lui adressa un regard circonspect.

 **« Bah quoi, tu vas pas sortir à poil. »** rétorqua Théo dans un haussement d'épaules. **« Hérésie ou pas, tu vas te geler. »**

Bob ne répondit rien et enfila sa tenue. Ou du moins, une partie. Lorsqu'il se leva tant bien que mal, l'inquisiteur soupira et désigna du menton la chemise qu'il avait abandonnée derrière lui sur le tas de paille.

 **« Sûr ? »**

 **« Ça ira. »** assura le mage dans un grognement clair indiquant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

 **« Viens pas te plaindre d'avoir froid, après, abruti… »**

Bob le fixa avec intensité.

 **« Ça ira, je te dis. »** marmonna-t-il avec agacement.

Théo hocha la tête et quitta cette fois le boxe de manière définitive. Le diable le suivit, s'appuyant contre un mur. Remarquant son état de faiblesse plus que flagrant, le paladin de la Lumière s'arrêta, se retourna et revint vers lui. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de Bob, plaqua son corps contre le sien, et empoigna ses hanches d'une main ferme tout en faisant passer l'un de ses bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir efficacement.

 **« Pardon. »** souffla le mage entre ses mèches brunes.

Théo serrait les dents tandis qu'ils progressaient. Bob pesait son poids, tout de même.

 **« La prochaine fois que je t'entends t'excuser… tu te boufferas mon bouclier dans la gueule. »** haleta-t-il en quittant l'écurie. **« Je te le jure. »**

Son compagnon affaibli eut un petit rire nerveux. Ses épaules tressautèrent légèrement. Trébuchant sur une racine cachée sous la neige, il manqua de tomber et Théo le serra davantage contre lui. Ce dernier sentait ses joues commencer à le chauffer, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la morsure du froid sur son visage. À pas lents, ils progressèrent ainsi jusqu'à retrouver Bradok et Lumière un peu plus loin. La jument hennit de joie en revoyant son cavalier et son ami. Malgré un Bob complètement à l'ouest, de rapides présentations furent faites, et le paysan aida Théo à hisser le pyromancien sur le dos de Lumière. Le paladin monta en selle à son tour, derrière son ami, et ils se remirent prudemment en route.

À terre, Bradok observait sans cesse tout autour d'eux d'un œil vif et alerte, prêt à paniquer au moindre signe de danger. Théo lui avait ordonné de surveiller leurs arrières, et cette demande ne l'enchantait que peu, mais il s'y pliait sans protester. Juché sur Lumière, le paladin surveillait essentiellement l'état de Bob, qu'il avait entouré de ses bras puissants pour conserver les rênes en main. Le dos de son compagnon était plaqué contre son torse, et quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes revenaient régulièrement le fouetter lorsqu'un courant d'air glacial les enveloppait. Théo les dégageait patiemment de son visage, une par une, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux longs du pyromancien afin de les remettre en place. À la limite de l'inconscience, Bob ne remarquait pas ses gestes. Il ne se maintenait en selle que grâce à l'étreinte du paladin, et celui-ci s'inquiétait sincèrement. Tout demi-diable qu'il était, le mage possédait constamment une température corporelle un peu plus élevée que la moyenne, raison pour laquelle il était si apte à se plaindre du froid. Mais lorsque leurs peaux se frôlèrent, dans un moment d'inadvertance, Théo réalisa que celle de son ami était dangereusement fraîche.

 **« Merde… »** jura-t-il tout bas entre ses dents serrées. **« Bob ? »**

Il n'eut aucune réponse. L'inquisiteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété. Alors qu'ils continuaient de progresser, il plaqua un peu plus le mage contre lui, saisit les rênes de Lumière d'une seule main, et glissa prudemment l'autre entre les pans du manteau rouge qu'avait enfilé le pyromancien. Du bout des doigts, contrôlant tant bien que mal le désir refoulé qu'il sentait monter en lui, il suivit le tracé des muscles à peine dessinés et s'arrêta en sentant les cicatrices de vieilles blessures pas encore tout à fait guéries, datant sûrement de sa transformation. Théo se mit à murmurer. Cela faisait longtemps que le fait de guérir une hérésie telle que lui à l'aide de la magie de la Lumière ne lui posait plus aucun problème.

Il continuait à gueuler simplement pour donner le change. Même face à Bob, il avait perdu toute crédibilité. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être un monstre, une abomination comme celles que lui décrivaient ses instructeurs à l'école des inquisiteurs. Bob était un être à part. Mais un être vivant, comme les autres. Avec sa part de ténèbres et sa part de lumière, comme les autres. Et qui posait à Théo de sérieux problèmes de morale, ça oui. À cause du demi-diable, le paladin n'était plus sûr de rien. Tomber amoureux d'un autre homme ? D'une hérésie ? Était-ce possible ? N'était-ce pas plutôt lui, Théo de Silverberg, qui n'était pas normal ? Qu'y avait-il donc de détraqué chez lui pour que de telles pensées assaillent son esprit ?

La main du guerrier de la Lumière resta positionnée contre le torse de Bob, bien longtemps après que ses sorts de soin se soient achevés. Inconsciemment, fatigué par son long voyage et l'esprit embrumé par le paysage d'hiver d'un calme irréel qui l'entourait, Théo se mit à parcourir de nouveau le corps nu du pyromancien. Il glissa délicatement ses doigts le long de ses abdominaux, de ses côtes, de ses pectoraux, puis se mit à le frictionner un peu pour tenter de le réchauffer.

Mais quand il sentit Bob commencer à bouger contre lui, il se figea, réalisant tardivement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses pensées se remirent en place et il sentit la honte l'envahir.

Le mage s'étira comme un chat, se cambrant contre son torse, puis s'adossa de nouveau à lui avec un léger soupir. Lentement, le paladin de la Lumière remit sa main en mouvement, dans l'intention de l'extraire le plus discrètement possible de l'intérieur du manteau.

Sa paume frôla la poitrine de l'autre homme.

Et un nouveau soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Bob.

 **« Mh… Théo… »**

Il ne l'avait pas interpellé directement. Il avait seulement prononcé son nom, comme si…

Comme si…

Théo sentit ses joues se remettre à le brûler. Un éclair d'inconscience le fit refermer ses doigts autour de l'un des mamelons du pyromancien. Celui-ci se cambra de nouveau en gémissant un peu plus fort.

 **« Théo… »**

Le paladin fourra avec délice son visage dans les cheveux emmêlés du mage, incapable de résister davantage au désir qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

 **« Balthazar… »** souffla-t-il à son tour au creux de son oreille en accentuant la pression sur le bout de chair qu'il tenait.

 **« Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ? »** articula difficilement Bob alors que Théo repoussait ses mèches brunes dans son dos et continuait d'effleurer lascivement son torse. **« Tu ne me… déteste pas ? »**

Parlait-il encore de sa transformation en démon et de la destruction massive qu'il avait causé ? Ou bien simplement des réactions parfaitement explicites qui lui avaient échappées sous l'effet de ses caresses ? Théo n'en savait rien, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait bien, entièrement absorbé par l'odeur de sa peau.

 **« Comment je pourrais te détester ? »** gronda le paladin en apposant délicatement sa bouche dans son cou, arrachant de délicieux frissons au pyromancien. **« Tu m'as complètement ensorcelé, l'hérésie… J'ai essayé de lutter. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Pardonne-moi… »** soupira-t-il en se penchant lentement en avant, ses lèvres progressant peu à peu le long de la gorge du demi-diable.

Bob leva faiblement un bras pour glisser à son tour une main dans les cheveux noirs de Théo. Il entortilla quelques mèches sombres autour de ses doigts et le guerrier poussa un grognement rauque dans son cou.

 **« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, inquisiteur… Absolument rien. »**

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté pour que leur baiser dure une éternité.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire comment vous avez trouvé !_

 _Cookies et thé glacé pour vous, bisous et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fic ! :-)_

 _Merci d'être passé !_


End file.
